cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dwayne
|enemies = |likes = His family, helping others, his friendship with Quinton, beer, his friends, exploring|dislikes = Threats to his family, crime, Night Valley, death spirits, violence, being an orphan|powers = Physical strength|weapons = Fists|fate = Finally reunites with Hugo and moves into Caledonia|inspiration = Frankie Henderson from Tyler Perry's Madea's Family Reunion Baymax from Big Hero 6|films = The Nature Dragon The Nature Dragon 2 Draw It Animal Planet Video Game Life The Karate Dragon The North Dragonn Return to the Present Robin Hood The Fox and the Pooch}} Dwayne '''is a police officer of the Portland Police Department and a supporting character in the animated feature film, ''The Nature Dragon. ''He's the eldest brother of Hugo, Charles and Sierra. He is one of the Wooten family members who remained in the city of Portland after the death of his parents. For almost his adulthood, he lived in an apartment with his roommate, partner and best friend, Quinton Murphy. However, it is later revealed that he was born a minotaur and that the wicked Wolfgang killed his parents. Following his adventure, Dwayne was turned back into a minotaur and became the king of a kingdom known as Caledonia with Quinton as his captain of the guards. Background Dwayne was born atop Wolfwood Mountain as the oldest of the royal family. Because of his powerful strength, he was trained by the minotaurs of Wolfwood Forest and destined to rule and protect Wolfwood Mountain as the future king. Unfortunately, that never happened when the royal family of Wolfwood Mountain had to leave due to Wolfgang's wicked reign. They moved to the city of Portland and during their time there, Dwayne signed himself up for the police academy and graduated a few years later. Dwayne began to work at the Portland Police Department with Quinton Murphy as his partner and best friend. In Dwayne's early twenties, Robert and Giselle were killed in a fire and Charles, Sierra and Hugo were the only survivors and disappeared into the woods after fearing their lives could still be in danger, leaving Dwayne to hope that his siblings are alright and that if he gets to see them. Personality Dwayne is portrayed as humble, friendly, sociable, diligent, and reliable. As a minotaur, however, he was shown to be short-tempered, vicious and somewhat destructive when his temper worsens. As a young adult, Dwayne has better control of his temper and was told to express when he apprehends criminals and threatens to kill them if they resist arrest, leading his partner to stop him and for him to apologize and say that he just got "carried away." Dwayne greatly valued his relationship with his fellow officers whom he considers as family instead of friends especially after his parents' death and his siblings' sudden departure. He usually attends social activities after work such as going to the movies, restaurants and bars. Dwayne loves Charles as they are about the same age. The closest to Dwayne was his sister, Sierra whom he regularly talked with when Charles goes to the mall. He usually asks her how Hugo is doing and Sierra usually gives Dwayne, an update on how powerful his magic is getting. By the end of the adventure, Dwayne learns the truth about his heritage and decides to turn back into a minotaur as Hugo tells him that you should be yourself. In the animated TV series, Dwayne usually tags along with Hugo on his adventures throughout the kingdom and immediately attacks anyone who serves as a threat to him, only for Hugo to tell him stand aside and lower his weapon. There can be sometimes where Dwayne needs someone to keep his temper in check as he can kill intruders on sight. But Dwayne has a sense of justice and believes that it's his job to bring justice to the oppressed, making it the reason why he left Portland and moved into the forest, so he can protect the entire kingdom. Physical appearance Dwayne is a tall, slender and muscular African-American man with long black hair that's tied in dreadlocks. He has a slight goatee and green eyes. His police uniform is a navy blue police uniform with a black belt that has all of his paraphernalia. His clothing outside of work is a blue sweat shirt with grey jeans. As a minotaur, he has dark brown with a muscular build and grey horns and hooves that are in the shape of hands and feet, allowing him to grab things properly and run properly too. Powers and abilities * '''Powerful Strength: Being born as a minotaur, Dwayne was able to lift up a boulder as a toddler and his strength grew stronger as he aged. As an adult, Dwayne uses his free time to go to the gym and work out, increasing his strength every day. * '''Athletic Speed: '''Dwayne's bull legs gives the superhuman speed that he uses to catch criminals who are trying to escape. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Dwayne's years in the academy made a skilled tactician and is able to know when he strike on an enemy, showing that aside him from being stubborn and quick-tempered, he's very patient and can wait a very long time. * '''Excellent Marksmanship: '''While Dwayne was in the police academy, he became very skilled in shooting. * '''Martial Artists: '''Dwayne also aced the advanced martial arts in his times at the police academy. Appearances The Nature Dragon In the present day, Dwayne is living in a small apartment with his partner and best friend, Quinton Murphy. During his lunch break, he's visited by Sierra who gives him an update on how his younger brother, Hugo is doing as he's unable to leave the house due to Charles being overprotective. Before Sierra leaves, Dwayne mentions to Sierra that he grunts in his sleep and has uncontrollable urges to kill a criminal when they're already in custody. He then bids Sierra, a farewell and hopes to see her again, the next day. However, the werewolf king, Wolfgang becomes obsessed with protecting Wolfwood Forest that he find and execute Hugo, who's a Nature Spirit. Wolfgang destroys the house and chases Hugo and his family all over the forest until he manages to catch up to them. He sedates and throws Hugo off a cliff to his death. At some point after Hugo's presumed death, Dwayne and Quinton were kidnapped by Wolfgang as they were coming home after a long day of work. They were taken to Night Valley where they were imprisoned along with Sierra and the others. Dwayne asks where Hugo was, only for him to learn that his brother was allegedly killed. Dwayne is sadden and cries over Hugo's death. Dwayne is seen mourning Hugo's death only to discover that Hugo is alive and has become a dragon. He frees the gang from the prison tower and they ride back to Wolfwood Forest to tell the Woodlanders, the truth to the royal family's death. With Wolfgang's true colors revealed to the kingdom, he becomes determined to kill Hugo for ruining it. During the fight, the castle ends up being caught on fire and Hugo quickly leaves the castle after Wolfgang is killed. Despite his death, the death spirits attacks the kingdom prompting the Woodlanders to evacuate. Dwayne and Quinton help the Woodlanders by shooting down the incoming death spirits. Once they've been evacuated, Dwayne and Quinton leaves the forest as well. Hugo and the remaining creatures stay to battle the Death Hound that attacks the kingdom. Hugo stabs the hound in his black heart, killing him and all of the death spirits in the process. The Gods of Mount Olympus thanks Hugo for saving the forest from Wolfgang and as a reward, they help him with rebuilding civilization in the Michigan forest. Dwayne is turned back into a minotaur and moves into Caledonia, a Greek-themed kingdom and becomes their king with Quinton as his captain of the guards. He starts to spend more time with his family and usually visits them lunch. The Nature Dragon 2 Taking a year after the events of the previous film, Dwayne has adjusted to his role as king and remains close with Hugo, supporting during his reign as king. He remains behind in the kingdom when Hugo decides to go to a small village in Nepal to save the forest from a possible war. In the end of the film, Dwayne welcomes Brodi and his family into the castle. Return to the Present Dwayne helps Hugo with protecting the kingdom when it's threatened by an army of Manticores and a seemingly evil Anubis leader. In the end, Dwayne becomes the uncle of his brother's newborn son, Sebastian. Draw It Dwayne joins Hugo on his adventure through the magical realm of Pencilville. Video Game Life Dwayne isn't seen until the end of the film. He attends a social gathering that takes place in the game world and Dwayne socializes with the game characters. The North Dragon Dwayne helps Plumette with mounting a search party when Hugo goes missing. A few days later, Hugo returns home to the kingdom with the North Winds telling them, that they need help with changing the mutant children back to normal. Animal Planet Dwayne joins Hugo on his adventure through the magical kingdom of Animal Town. The Karate Dragon Dwayne is seen at Hugo's training ceremony. Afterwards, he returns home to the castle. In the end of the film, Dwayne visits China to see Hugo, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter, the Fiery Five, Master Mongrel and Master Red. Robin Hood Dwayne joins Hugo and Robin Hood on their adventure to restore peace to Nottingham. The Fox and the Pooch Dwayne becomes eager to protect a fox and a dog from the evil mayor, Chief. Category:Article of the week Category:African-American characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Greek characters Category:Adults Category:Minotaurs Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Orphans Category:Heroes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Cattle Category:Siblings Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Princes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Singing characters Category:Police officers Category:Immortal Category:Nobility Category:Martial Artists Category:Time travelers